Vers tes abysses
by JessSwann
Summary: Post OST Et si Philip ne pouvait se résoudre à vivre sans sa sirène ? Ecrit pour la communauté LJ 30 Interdits  Thème 3 : Tel Narcisse


**Disclaimer: ****Les persos sont à Disney …**

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc une nouvelle histoire, cette fois avec les petits nouveaux, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Vers tes abysses**

Etourdi, Philip cligna des yeux et tenta de les ouvrir avant de les refermer, ébloui par la lumière.

« Tu es sauvé Philip » murmura la voix chantante de Syréna à son oreille.

Le jeune homme frissonna et se força à ouvrir les yeux. Rien ne pourrait le détourner du plaisir de contempler le doux visage de sa sirène.

« Que tu es belle… » Souffla t'il.

Sa déclaration parut faire plaisir à la jeune sirène et celle-ci le fixa.

« Mon baiser t'a protégé Philip. L'océan t'a guéri…

- Mais ? Demanda le jeune homme, le cœur brusquement étreint par l'angoisse.

- Tu as d'autres âmes à protéger » souffla Syréna.

Philip sentit la caresse tendre de sa main sur son visage puis elle le déposa sur le sable.

« Syréna…. » Murmura Philip.

Le regard de la sirène glissa sur son torse à présent vierge de toutes blessures et elle reprit

« Tu es là pour protéger »

Le cœur de Philip se serra en la voyant s'immerger à nouveau dans l'eau claire de la plage.

« Attend ! Ne me laisse pas !

- Il le faut » répondit Syréna douloureusement.

Avant que Philip ait eu le temps de protester la sirène disparut dans les profondeurs.

« Non Syréna non ! » cria t'il en se précipitant dans l'eau.

Philip plongea la tête la première et sentit ses poumons s'emplir d'eau. Il se noyait ! Les bras de Syréna l'encadrèrent et elle le remonta à la surface.

« Là où je vais. Tu ne peux pas me suivre. Le baiser n'est pas éternel » martela-t-elle.

Philip la fixa avec adoration.

« Syréna….

- Au revoir Philip… »

Cette fois, le jeune missionnaire se retrouva au milieu de l'eau. Il était seul. Philip leva les yeux au ciel

« Pourquoi me la rendre pour me la prendre aussitôt ! » gémit il

Seul le murmure du vent lui répondit et Philip frissonna alors qu'il lui semblait que celui-ci lui murmurait trois mots : _White Cap Bay…._

Philip prit une inspiration. White Cap Bay. La baie des sirènes. L'endroit où il pourrait retrouver Syréna…..

()()

Trouver un navire fut facile. Tellement facile que Philip y vit sans peine un signe du divin même si depuis sa rencontre avec Syréna sa foi déjà vacillante s'était transformée. Il ne croyait plus en Dieu. Du moins, il n'y croyait plus comme on l'avait enseigné à le faire. Il croyait toujours fermement Dieu à l'origine de toutes les choses belles de ce monde. Il croyait toujours en la rédemption et en la force de Son pardon. Mais dans son esprit, Dieu avait été remplacé par Syréna… Elle l'avait pardonné et sauvé. Elle était une créature de Dieu, trop belle pour être mauvaise. Elle avait affermi sa foi et l'avait tuée.

En entreprenant son périple en mer, Philip cherchait à retrouver Dieu. Retrouver la foi. Il avait retrouvé les deux à travers son désir pour Syréna. Maintenant qu'il la connaissait, il rejetait en bloc le dogme imposé par le pape. Les hommes étaient faits pour aimer pas pour idolâtrer. Ils étaient faits pour prier et pour protéger les faibles. Syréna étaient de ceux qu'il fallait protéger. Elle était un ange. Elle était faite pour lui et Dieu l'avait créé pour elle. Ils seraient les nouveaux Adam et Eve, les représentants d'une nouvelle espèce remplie de tolérance et d'amour. Et de l'amour, Philip en avait à revendre…

Le capitaine du navire sur lequel il avait embarqué s'approcha de lui et Philip posa un regard absent sur l'homme.

« Nous sommes à proximité de White Cap Bay, curé »

Philip le fixa.

« Et bien qu'attendez-vous ?

- Nous n'allons pas plus loin. Les rames sont dans la chaloupe »

Philip accusa le coup. Dans la voix de l'homme il avait reconnu la peur.

« Elles ne vous feront aucun mal

- Dieu nous protégera c'est ça ? Désolé curé mais les hommes ont voté. On prend pas le risque. »

Philip serra nerveusement sa bible.

« Laissez moi leur parler »

Cette fois, le visage débonnaire du capitaine prit une expression dure.

« Les rames sont dedans. Ne m'oblige pas à te jeter à l'eau curé. Tu voulais aller à White Cap Bay, tu y es. Nous n'irons pas plus loin et rien de ce que tu prêcheras ne me fera changer d'avis. »

Philip soupira tristement. L'homme était trop obtus pour comprendre, aussi obtus qu'il l'avait été jadis en croyant aveuglément les préceptes du séminaire. Sans un regard pour l'homme il avança vers la chaloupe.

« J'espère que ton Dieu te protégera curé, lui lança le capitaine.

- Je prierais pour vous » rétorqua Philip.

()()

Le sable de l'île était encore jonché des corps des sirènes que Blackbeard avait fait massacrer et Philip sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge à cette vision. Le jeune homme se signa rapidement puis entreprit d'enterrer les corps des sœurs de Syréna, le cœur lourd devant la cruauté des hommes. Si Dieu les avait faits à son image pourquoi une telle boucherie ?

Cela lui prit deux jours.

Le matin du troisième jour, Philip s'avança vers la mer. De l'eau jusqu'à la taille, le jeune missionnaire commença à chanter. De l'eau jusqu'au menton, Philip entonna des chants religieux, les seuls qu'il connaissait jusqu'à en avoir la voix cassée.

« Je vous en prie rendez la moi » murmura Philip.

Un clapotis se fit entendre et le jeune homme se tourna vivement vers celle qui venait d'apparaitre.

« C'est toi le chanteur ? » lui demanda t'elle d'une voix séductrice.

Philip secoua la tête, insensible à son charme

« Je veux voir Syréna , où est elle ?

- Syréna ?

- C'est une sirène… C'est la plus belle des sirènes…. » murmura Philip d'un ton rêveur.

La sirène s'approcha, mécontente et un murmure effleura l'eau. Un murmure que Philip ne comprit pas.

« Va t'en Philip » lui déclara t'elle.

Le cœur du jeune missionnaire accéléra

« Je ne partirais pas sans l'avoir revue ! »

La première sirène sursauta tandis que le visage de Syréna crevait la surface.

« Ne gâche pas ton destin avec moi Philip. Pars »

Le jeune homme tenta de la saisir mais ses bras se refermèrent sur le vide

« Je ne peux pas te laisser Syréna… Jamais. Je serais là où tu m'as sauvé. Je t'attendrais » cria t'il.

()()

Il mit trois jours de plus à se rendre à l'endroit où Syréna avait été suppliciée. Là ,Philip tomba à genoux devant la flaque d'eau sombre.

« Syréna » implora t'il.

L'eau ne lui renvoya que son propre reflet et Philip tendit la main vers ce dernier.

« Syréna, je t'en prie, ne me repousse pas... » marmonna-t-il sans fin.

Pendant des heures, Philip ne vit que son reflet il implora tour à tour Syréna, puis Dieu de lui rendre la jeune femme. Puis il entonna des cantiques.

Rien n'y fit. L'eau ne reflétait toujours que son visage. Un moment la surface se troubla et Philip tendit la main vers elle, mais ne réussit à qu'à voiler son propre reflet. Le jour s'écoula puis la nuit. Philip ne bougea pas.

Au matin du septième jour, le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne me condamnez pas à vivre sans elle » murmura t'il avant de se pencher vers l'eau à nouveau.

Là, le reflet se modifia et Philip tendit la main vers la silhouette qu'il apercevait derrière son visage. Puis, il bascula en avant.

L'eau l'engloutit et Philip ne lutta pas. Syréna était dans l'eau. Il la rejoindrait ainsi si c'était le seul moyen. Un voile sombre recouvrit son esprit.

()()

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il était à nouveau sur la terre ferme. S'il n'avait pas été mouillé, il aurait pu croire qu'il avait rêvé.

« Pourquoi fais tu ça Philip ? » lui demanda Syréna

Le cœur du jeune homme accéléra et il rampa jusqu'à la jeune femme dont le visage crevait la surface de l'eau.

« Emmène moi avec toi »

Syréna baissa les yeux d'un air douloureux

« Je ne peux pas

- Alors il ne me reste qu'à recommencer, encore et encore » souffla Philip.

Syréna secoua la tête

« Pourquoi ?

- Je t'aime , répondit Philip. Je t'aime plus que ma vie, je t'aime plus que Dieu lui-même »

Une larme se forma au coin des cils de Syréna et Philip l'essuya tendrement.

« Laisse moi venir avec toi .

- Tu ne seras plus jamais humain….

- Je ne veux plus être humain. Pas après avoir vu ce dont les hommes sont capables »

Syréna se hissa sur la terre ferme et Philip vit ses écailles disparaitre, dévoilant sa nudité de femme. Le cœur battant, le jeune homme enleva sa chemise et la drapa autour du torse de Syréna. La main de la jeune femme se posa sur la sienne.

« Pas comme ça Philip… »

Leurs regards se nouèrent et Syréna avança ses lèvres vers les siennes. Leurs bouches se rejoignirent et Philip sentit son corps trembler.

Syréna ouvrit les yeux et se débarrassa de la chemise, dévoilant son corps.

« Viens Philip »

La bouche sèche, le jeune missionnaire posa une main timide sur la peau blême de la sirène et elle frissonna.

« Si une sirène t'offre un baiser, tu pourras respirer sous l'eau…. Si une sirène t'offre son corps tu deviendras comme elle…. »

Philip déglutit et fixa le corps offert de la jeune sirène

« Je ne peux pas… » murmura t'il ses vœux lui revenant en mémoire.

Une expression douloureuse se répandit sur les traits de la sirène

« Alors retourne à ta vie, protecteur….. »

Le cœur de Philip se serra. Il allait la perdre. Il allait….

« Je ne peux pas la perdre » souffla t'il.

Sa main serra celle de Syréna et elle haleta, allongée sur la terre.

« Le soleil brûle, Philip »

Il fixa ses lèvres blanches et son cœur s'affola

« Non….. »

Syréna lui adressa un regard alangui

« Philip »

Cette fois il n'hésita plus. Il se pencha sur elle et son bassin frôla celui de la sirène. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Philip comprit ce qu'était vraiment le désir charnel.

« Philip » répéta Syréna

Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements avant de revenir se placer sur elle, le corps tremblant d'impatience et d'un désir qu'il ne savait pas comment satisfaire.

« Demande Philip. Lui renvoya la sirène

- Je veux juste être avec toi…. » Répondit le jeune missionnaire.

Les cuisses de Syréna s'écartèrent et Philip sentit les lèvres de la sirène emprisonner à nouveau les siennes. Son sexe se poussa dans le corps de la sirène et Syréna gémit faiblement alors qu'il lui volait le seul bien qu'une sirène n'offrait jamais. La poitrine de la sirène se souleva rapidement sous l'effet de la souffrance et Philip recula, perdu.

« Pardonne moi, je ne veux pas te faire mal »

Syréna le retint et Philip se crispa

« Continue Philip » lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix altérée

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Philip et il s'enfonça en elle tandis qu'elle se cambrait. Finalement, un flot de plaisir déferla dans le corps du jeune homme et il jouit dans un cri avant de retomber sur le sol, inconscient.

()()

Lorsque Philip ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, il était seul. Affolé il chercha sa chère Syrèna et son cœur se serra en voyant des tâches de sang sur le sol

« Pourquoi ! Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé lui faire ça ! » Hurla t'il au ciel.

Sans attendre une réponse qui ne viendrait jamais, Philip se pencha sur la flaque. Il y vit son reflet. Sauf que celui-ci était maintenant déformé. Ses yeux étaient sombres. Aussi sombres que mon âme, songea Philip avant de basculer dans l'eau.

Un nouveau plaisir l'inonda. Surpris, Philip inspira à plein poumons tandis que ses jambes se soudaient, devenant une longue queue écaillée. Il nageait parfaitement à présent. Alors un sourire heureux se forma sur son visage en comprenant ce que Syréna lui avait offert. Plus jamais ils ne seraient séparés. Il donna un puissant coup de nageoire et s'enfonça dans les abysses.

« Je viens Syréna » promit il en s'éloignant de la surface.


End file.
